Shattered Dreams
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: What would happen if a mentally ill patient was admitted into the ED. I don't want to give away too much to you. Lily/Ethan fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This little idea popped into my head while I was sat on the sofa watching YouTube, I haven't written much due to major writers block so sorry if this is rubbish. Please read and review**

**Katie x**

Summary:-

What would happen if a mentally ill patient was admitted into the ED. I don't want to give away too much to you. Lily/Ethan fluff.

**Chapter One**

**Monday 8****th**** September, 6:00am**

It was a cold and cloudy morning as Lily climbed out the bed and walked over to the curtains pulling them open and letting what there was of daylight shine into the room.

"Lily, why do you always have to do that?" Ethan moaned as he climbed out the same bed dressed just in his boxers.

"It is the only way to wake you up plus this is my flat remember." She pointed out as she walked into the ensuite bathroom. "You coming?" she asked cheekily before pulling him into the bathroom.

**XXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later they both came out of the bathroom, they had spent longer in there than intended as they were slightly preoccupied doing something else.

Lily had a towel wrapped around her perfect frame and another wrapped her hair up so that it wasn't in the way. Ethan on the other hand had a towel wrapped around his bottom half showing off his rather masculine frame.

"Well, we better start getting ready for work." He spoke as he pulled a pair of clean boxers on.

"Yes we had better, I am just glad with the new rota now, we don't have to worry about over sleeping and I can get my paperwork done in time." Lily spoke happily.

Ethan nodded in agreement as he pulled his shirt over his head and then walked over to Lily, placing a kiss on her cheek he spoke, "I love you Dr Chao."

"I love you too Dr Hardy. Where you going now then?" she asked him as he headed for the door.

"I thought I would stick the kettle on and do us both some breakfast while you finish drying your hair." He spoke.

"Okay, you know where my porridge oats are right?" she asked suddenly.

"Second cupboard on the right." He shouted back to her from the kitchen.

Lily giggled, she always forgot how many times he had made her porridge before so she switched her hair dryer off at the wall before removing it from the socket and placing in carefully away in the box and back in her wardrobe.

**XXXXXX**

Five minutes later Lily came out the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to see that Ethan had made her a cup of her favourite coffee and placed her bowl of porridge next to it. Ethan was sat at the table watching the news about a serious pile up due to an accident. Just as Lily went to take a mouthful of her breakfast, her mobile began to ring, Ethan knowing he had nearly finished his breakfast picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello Lily's phone." He spoke trying not to laugh when Lily did.

"Oh Mrs Beauchamp, what can I do for you? Oh really, well we are just having something to eat and we will be with you. About 20 minutes. Okay. Bye." Ethan spoke to the voice on the other end before hanging up and finishing his cup of tea.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

"The accident victims are now all coming to Holby City Connie wants us in to help out. Finish your breakfast and then we'll go." Ethan spoke as he started washing up the dirty dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy each chapter will be around a maximum of 700 words. I wasn't actually going to update tonight as I am meant to be going to bed but I wanted to update like desperately. As of tomorrow updates will be; Monday to Friday- Once and Weekends- twice to three times a day. This is due to college as I don't want to fail my childcare course and because of placement.**

**Jazz (Guest): glad you loved it :) **

**Geeeky-fandoms: glad that you love it and want more :)**

**xXxAnInspiredWriterxXx: I'm glad you think it is great wasn't too sure for myself and I will continue don't you worry**

**As always please read and review.**

**Katie x**

Summary:-

What would happen if a mentally ill patient was admitted into the ED. I don't want to give away too much to you. Lily/Ethan fluff.

**Chapter Two**

**Monday 6****th**** September, 7:00am**

The pair had been in work for ten minutes when Connie called an urgent staff meeting, of course one wasn't able to attend as she stood in cubicles attending to her young patient. She had just pulled the cubicle curtain around when she heard one of her special cases patient, in the cubicle screaming, which scared the little girl.

"Mr Jackson can you please calm down, we are very busy, as you know so can you wait ten minutes and I will be back okay?" Lily spoke in a calm matter feeling sorry for the man lying there so helpless, she left the side curtain open from then so that she could keep an eye on the patient while she treated the girl.

"So what's your name then? I'm Lily." She spoke to calm the girl down as she sat on the end of the bed. The little girl was lying there with her left arm and leg in a frack pack from the impact. She had brown long wavy hair, wearing a frozen t-shirt and black leggings with denim shorts over the top and there were a pair of trainers.

"I'm Isabella Kent, are my Mummy and Daddy okay? Mummy was asleep and Daddy couldn't wake her." She replied scared.

**XXXXXX**

The rest of the team were having a quick meeting arranged by Connie, the staff were stood or sat where they could, well, all accept Lily.

"Right as you know we have had a major incident declared, well I have just been informed by Nurse Fairhead that one of your ex- colleagues, Thomas Kent and Samantha Kent have been admitted from the crash, now I know you are all eager to treat them and their daughter. But Lily, is treating Isabella as we speak." Connie spoke as she started.

"I haven't met them so I don't mind treating Tom and Ethan can treat Sam." Caleb spoke. Connie nodded so they headed to Resus.

"I can treat Sam, we got along well Lofty can help me." Robyn spoke and they both left for the door.

**XXXXXX**

Five minutes and they were all sorted and Connie headed off with Rita to Cubicles.

Lily was in cubicle five looking after Isabella when the curtain opened and Rita and Connie came in.

"How is she doing?" Connie asked concerned.

"Well we have had x-ray results back which show a small fracture to her wrist and leg so I am waiting for the side room to become free to get her leg and arm plastered. She wants to see her Mum and Dad though, am I okay to take her?" Lily asked.

Connie thought for a second before looking around for that god damn useless porter Max, then she spotted him flirting with Zoe outside the staffroom.

"Max, can we have a wheel chair please!?" she shouted so he could hear her.

"Yes Mrs B" he spoke before grabbing the one just around the corner and wheeling it over to the cubicle.

"Thank you Max, and it is Mrs Beauchamp to you." She spoke in her bossy tone.

Sorry Mrs Beauchamp." He replied before heading over to another cubicle where he had just been called to do a transfer to a ward.

Lily pulled the wheelchair into the cubicle and anchored the brakes on, she then walked over to Isabella and scooped her up in her arms before placing the 7 year old into the wheelchair.

"Are we going to see Mummy and Daddy?" she innocently asked.

"Yes darling we are, would you like a drink?" Lily asked as they started to move towards Resus.

"Yes please, could you get me a bottle of water please?" she asked politely.

Lily stopped just outside the staffroom and ran to the fridge, she opened the door up and grabbed a bottle of chilled water out of there before shutting the door and returning to the young girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter as promised and you may or may not need tissues but before I begin typing here are a couple of quick replies. Also will not be sticking to the original word count as it will be whatever I feel is right for each chapter planned which is up to Chapter 20 so far.**

**XXxAnInspiredWriterxXx: Glad you liked the last chapter and I love frozen too and I'm 18 years old. Lol.**

**Tanith Panic: Glad you found the update interesting :) **

**As always please Read and Review **

**Katie x**

Summary:-

What would happen if a mentally ill patient was admitted into the ED? I don't want to give away too much to you. Lily/Ethan fluff.

**Chapter Three**

**Monday 6th September, 8:00am**

Lily approached Resus and stopped just as they got outside so that she could tell Isabella what it will be like when she gets in there and that they won't be able to talk to her.

"So are mummy and daddy really poorly then?" she asked innocently.

Lily took a deep breath before wheeling her in. "Yes, but we have put mummy to sleep to help her body cope and daddy was put asleep too.

When they entered the room the atmosphere was gloomy and some of their colleagues were stood around the beds paying their friends a visit. When they heard the door go however, they all turned to look at Lily and the young girl who sat in the wheelchair in front.

"Isabella looked at Lily, I want to say goodbye to Daddy first please." She politely stated.

"Okay sweetie, I will be with you the whole time okay so when you want to go to Mummy you let me know okay." Lily spoke trying not to shed a tear.

Lily wheeled Isabella over to Tom's bed and headed round to the front picking her up so she can see her Daddy.

"There was nothing more that could be done for him." Ethan stated. "He is just completely brain damaged, both pupils blown." He whispered to Lily so the young girl didn't hear.

"Daddy it is okay now, I still love you and I will look after Mummy for you." She spoke before bursting into tears, Lily pulled her into a hug as the team saw Lily still fighting the tears.

"Right you. Want to say hello to mummy, she will be going up to a ward soon." Lily spoke as she gently wheeled Isabella to her mother who lie helpless intubated on a bed with the team unaware of a crash soon to come.

"Yes please!" Isabella replied cheerily before Lily wheeled her to her.

Isabella, once sat on the bed by Lily, lied down next to her mother, holding her hand and feeling her deathly pale skin, she knew what was happening.

"Mummy's heart has stopped. She told me to be brave and strong for her." Isabella spoke which shocked them, just as Lily got Isabella back into her chair the heart machine went into mayhem.

"She's crashed, starting CPR!" Cal shouted as he rushed forward to start chest compressions and Dylan started setting up the defibrillator.

"Charging 350, clear, shocking." Dylan spoke as he grabbed the paddles.

After 3 more rounds of this the team stopped.

"Still unresponsive, time of death 8:45am. Sorry team we did all we could can someone get hold of the next of kin please?" Ethan spoke as he turned off the machine.

Lily looked at the little girl in front of her, she felt weird, and how could the girl know what her mother said and that her heart had stopped?

"I told my mummy we shouldn't have took the car today." She stated blankly. "Can I go back to my cubicle please?" she then asked.

The team were all looking at the girl, "Mummy said I'm special, a lady touched mummy's bump when she was pregnant with me, daddy said she was a witch who cursed me with special powers. I can hear thoughts and see predict tragedies, Lily." She spoke as Lily wheeled her out and back to cubicles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, well what can I say? I don't seem to be getting many reviews on the chapter and I do need them to help me improve my writing and help me with correct medical terms. **

**Cbloom2: thanks for reading it, I am glad you like it and find Isabella's 'special powers' or whatever they are called interesting. **

**As always please Read and Review **

**Katie x**

Summary:-

What would happen if a mentally ill patient was admitted into the ED? I don't want to give away too much to you. Lily/Ethan fluff.

**Chapter Four**

**Monday 6th September, 1:00pm**

Lily had just finished her lunch dead on when she was due to get back to work, she quickly stood up and started washing her plate.

"What you doing?" a sweet innocent voice asked which made Lily jump and drop the plate in the sink.

As Lily turned around she saw Isabella watching her "Where have mummy and daddy been taken to, they aren't in their beds anymore?" she questioned wondering why she couldn't find her mother and father when she went looking for them.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you back to your bed you shouldn't be walking on that cast or your foot will take longer to heal." Lily stated as she headed over to the young girl and picked her up the young girl touched Lily, this scared Lily, she had been weary of Isabella as were other staff after what she said in Resus.

"You're scared and you should be." Isabella warned.

"And you're on bed rest so don't move okay?" Lily replied harshly as she put the young girl on the bed and then went over to her patient Mr Jackson.

Mr Jackson was sat with his legs folded under his chin rocking backwards and forwards mumbling words,

"They're coming to get me. They know what I done. They want to kill me. You want to kill me!" he shouted the last sentence before he lunged forwards at Lily. Mr Jackson and Lily both tumbled backwards Lily taking the curtain down with her whilst Mr Jackson, having the grip round her neck tightened it, choking her.

"Robyn call security! Connie help me!" Ethan shouted as he opened her office door and raced to his girlfriend. Big Mac and another porter had eventually managed to pull the patient off and had him sectioned off in a side cubicle. Small muffles of crying could be heard from Isabella's cubicle.

Robyn walked inside as Connie and Ethan got Lily on the bed where her patient had just been and put her on full oxygen. "What wrong Isabella?" Robyn asked crouching down in front of her.

Connie turned to listen hoping to find out how her staff member was nearly strangled to death but she was interrupted by loud chocking, coughing noises before Lily spoke, "She warned me this would happen, the girl." She spoke in a whisper because her throat was swollen.

"Lily what did the patient do? Security are with him now." Connie asked gently.

"I can't remember but I know he is a paranoid schizophrenic." Lily whispered pausing for breath every other word.

Connie sighed, this was all she needed, and she walked out of cubicles and along to where security were holding the man.

"Bring him to my office please once we are finished in there he will be escorted off of the premises and if he tries to come back in contain him and wait for the Police please." Connie spoke before picking up the phone and tying in the sequence of numbers required to get hold of the ward she wanted.

"Hello Dr Matthews, it is Connie from the ED, no nothing is wrong we had a patient in today a Mr Carl Jackson, just trying to find out if he is on your records?" she stated, there was a slight pause before a mumbling was spoken back to her. "Okay, thank you for your help, bye." And with that she put her phone back down. "He can be removed now. Bye Mr Jackson." She spoke.

After the man was removes she returned back to Lily, Isabella was lying next to Lily, both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"How long they been like that?" she asked smiling at the beautiful sight.

"Five minutes actually, I had never though that Lily would be the maternal type." Rita replied.

"Neither did I, but there is something about that girl, she has not left Lily since her mother and father died." Connie stated.

Rita nodded, "I know what you mean, I watched Lily take her back to her cubicle after she watched Lily in the staffroom, I think it actually spooked Lily out."

Connie sighed and walked to her office, there was something that Connie couldn't quite put her foot on so she sat down on her laptop and decided to reply to her many emails from various important people including Mr Self.

**Just a little note to say the facts for Mr Jackson are focusing slightly on the man Ruth slept with when she was sectioned the rest is totally made up. And has anyone seen Holby's spring trailer Hanssen is back HORRAY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Guys, bit of a late update today only just walked through the door from college, anyway time to reply to you lovely people. **

**Geeeky-fandoms: thanks for you lovely long review, I am glad you loved this fan fiction and recommended it to your friend how kind so if your friend is reading this then hello. I am glad you found this story amazing and it captured your heart.**

**Angel2021/ Gillian Kearney Fan: I did love Oliver's return to, it was so amazing to see him play a patient. **

**xXxAnInspiredWriterxXx: I will indeed carry on thank you. **

**As always please Read and Review **

**Katie x**

Summary:-

What would happen if a mentally ill patient was admitted into the ED? I don't want to give away too much to you. Lily/Ethan fluff.

**Chapter Five**

**Wednesday 8th September, 15:00pm**

It had been a busy two days since the incident with Lily and the death of Isabella's parents. Lily was lying in her bed, Isabella beside her as they watch a DVD on Netflix called Paddington. The pair had just got the funniest part yet when they both burst into laughter, Isabella accidently catching Lily in the nose which caused it to bleed. Lily knew what to do so told Isabella to get help while she sat holding her head down, pinching her nose.

"Lily you okay?" Ethan asked as he came in with Rita.

"Yeah, just a little accident, it's fine." She spoke giggling slightly.

"Okay Lily, I have hold of it now." Rita spoke as she took over pinching Lily's nose.

Lily breathed heavily and looked at the little girl in front of her, "Ethan can you fetch Connie please and come back I want to talk to you both. Lily then spoke now holding the little girls hand.

Ethan nodded and left after sitting Isabella back up next to Lily, she then grabbed hold the tablet and carried on watching the film with Lily. Rita then left once the bleeding had stopped.

**XXXXXX**

Ethan headed over to Connie's office first, he knew that she had told him earlier that she didn't want to be disturbed as she had an important call to make, but that was over an hour ago, surely she is free now. As Ethan got to her door he politely knocked and waited to be summoned in. he heard a few noises and shuffling inside.

"Come in." was finally heard by Connie so Ethan pushed the handle down and entered pushing the door inwards as he walked inside and closed the door carefully behind him.

"No sorry Sweetie Mummy has to go back to work, I will talk later though, love you, bye." Connie said as she spoke to her daughter via Skype. She hit the end call button and then shut her laptop lid down.

"Ah, Dr Hardy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked cheerily.

"Dr Chao would like to see you, and you should call your daughter more often, it's nice to see you happy." Ethan replied happily.

Connie nodded, "Thank you Dr Hardy lets go then." She replied, knowing what this was about.

**XXXXXX**

Lily and Isabella had just set up a game of chess on her tablet when Connie walked in. "Anything nice?" Connie asked and the girls both nodded.

"I hear you wanted to talk to me." Connie simply spoke.

"Yes, Ethan can you pull the curtains round please?" she asked after she noticed several members of staff looking.

"Right, I wanted to ask if you have called Social Services, whether we can adopt Isabella and be her emergency placement, we have the room and I am sure Fletch can show us to their flat as he has spare keys." Ethan spoke determined.

Connie thought for a moment before replying, "I thought you would I spoke to social services two days ago and told them so you can indeed." Connie spoke with a grin.

"Thank you Mrs Beauchamp." Lily spoke giving her a hug which was a shock to her and Ethan.

"You are welcome and I will discharge her later today, now I am happy with what I have seen." Connie replied before exiting the cubicle and heading to the staffroom to grab her lunch and then go to her meeting with the new big guy Mr Hanssen.


End file.
